Nvm
by Stay Awesome
Summary: Highschool in South Park is ANYTHING but normal... Missing kids, pregnant girls, and cake that falls from the sky... Right. *I CHANGED MY USERNAME*
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first South Park story, and it'll probably be random... Ok, i'll probably write it in the summary thingy, but... They are all 16 years old, and really messed up :P

I don't own South Park, and it's not very likely that I **ever** will own South Park..

* * *

"What the heck are you doing, exactly, Kyle?" Stan asked. "Blowing bubbles, 'cause when Kenny's drunk, it calms him." Kyle answered. Stan smirked. "And what if they kill him?" he asked Kyle. "Then," Kyle responded, also smirking, "They're bastards." They both started laughing hystericaly.

"Wha' the fa goin' onn?" Kenny said, waking up, his voice slurring. Kyle blew more bubbles, and they got in Kenny's eyes. "OH MY FU-" Kenny bumped into a wall, and fell over. Kyle and Stan laughed at his attempts to try to get up. "Shit, we killed Kenny!" Stan exclaimed, still laughing.

"What bastards we are!" Kyle added. "Why's Kenny dead?" Cartman asked, tiredly. "Kyle blinded him with bubbles." Stan answered. "Yeah, Fat-ass. Whatever Stan said." Kyle told Cartman. "Fags." Cartman commented, walking away slowly.

"Get the fuck out of my house if i'm such a fag!" Kyle yelled, ready to attack Cartman. "Shut up, Jew-fro. Your "boyfriend" would never let you kill me." Cartman said, smirking. "Okay, I WILL kill you, no matter WHAT Stan DOES OR SAYS!" Kyle yelled again, annoyed and offended, but not too offended, since this was CARTMAN, that he's been dealing with for YEARS. And he's said worse.

"No, no, no, Kyle! We don't attack others! KYLE, GET OFF OF HIM!" Stan yelled, pulling Kyle off, and away from, Cartman. Kyle walked to his front door, opened it, and pointed. "Get out. Now. I don't care if all 3 of you leave, at this point!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Ky, you sh-" Kyle cut Stan off. "Oh, no no, I AM going to speak!" Kyle told Stan. "I know we're best friends, and I'm mostly defend- Oh, sorry Stan, I don't have anything bad to say about you." Kyle apologized. "It's... Ok?" Stan answered. "'Kay, Fatass. I know you've always been an asshole, but you're a 110% asshole to me. Why, exactly? I don't want an answer, so don't bother. And Kenny," Kyle said, glaring at the boy. "What did I do?" Kenny asked.

"I feel bad that you're poor and all, but can 'ya please take your poor-as-dirt, drug-obsessed, drunk-whore ass somewhere ELSE. Please. My parents get mad at me every time you come over because the house smells like drugs." Kyle told the blond haired boy.

"I still think you're a fag." Cartman informed Kyle. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" Kyle yelled, his voice cracking as he spoke. The all stared at Kyle, shocked. "Just... P-please... get... The H-HELL out... of my house." Kyle said, starting to cry. Kyle sat down on the couch next to a now slightly slouching Kenny. Stan followed, immediately comforting Kyle by hugging him, absently drawing random lines with his finger on the other boy's back.

"Leave, Cartman." Stan said. Cartman shrugged, slamming the door as he left. "Are you okay, Kyle?" Kenny asked. Kyle shook his head no, crying silently. Stan hesitated to make Cartman suffer, knowing Kyle would apprieciate it a lot, but deciding on no, he couldn't hurt people.

"You guys can leave, if you want." Kyle said, all though trying pull Stan closer to him, if it was physically possible. "'Kay, dudes. Have nice pity-sex." Kenny said, walking into Kyle's kitchen, then running out. "Don't ask." Kyle muttered.  
  
STAN98 has logged on.  
km has logged on.  
CheeseyPoofs has logged on

STAN98: Kyle rlly hates you, Cartman. I rlly think he now truely does hate you, you... fat ass.

CheeseyPoofs: F*** Kyle.

KYLE has logged in.

km: Kyle, I took your food.

KYLE: I'm very aware, Ken.

km: I took some pancake mix. Karen'll have to make it for me, 'cause I can't read. Rofl.

CheeseyPoofs: You can read, dumb-ass. Poor as dirt piece of shit.

KYLE: F*** YOU, FATASS! KENNY DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!

STAN98: Ky, it's ok.

CheeseyPoofs: *cough* GAY *cough*

km: Shut up, Cartman. I no ppl. ;]

KYLE: God, Kenny, you're such a pervert!

km: I KNOW! ;D

CheeseyPoofs has logged off.  
Fyou has logged on.  
COFFEE has logged on.

COFFEE: H-hi e-eve-ry body.

km: 'Sup Tweek.

Fyou: Hey Tweek. :]

km: Aww! Craig, you hate everyone 'cept Tweek! You LOVE TWEEK! AWW!

Fyou: Yep.

COFFEE: C-Craigg?

Fyou: Yeah?

COFFEE: D-ddoo you r-realy... l-love m-me? As a-a friend?

Fyou: Yep. Tweek, we all ready talked about this stuff.

COFFEE: I-I kniow. S-sorry if I ssspell tthings wrong. Coffeee, an-d a-all th-that shaky s-stuff.

km: who do u rlly luv, Craig? ;]

Fyou: No one.

COFFEE: B-but y-you ssaid you l-loved Kenny, Ccraig. You said yyou rllly lovved hhim.

km: Ohh... uh... Thanks? ;P

Fyou: GODDAMNIT,TWEEK!ITOLDYOUNOTTOTELLANYONE!ESPECIALYKENNY!

COFFEE: AHH! CRAIIGG! WWHY DDDID YYOU TYPEE SENTANCES LLIKE THAT! IM SORRY! PRESSURE!

KYLE: How did we even START this conversation?

STAN98: I don't know, but Tweek's having a computer-IMing-spazm, Craig likes Kenny, and we're keeping quiet. We even shut up together ;P.

KYLE: -raises eyebrows- Hm?

STAN98: Nvm.

* * *

Okay, this was the first chapter that I wrote on my Ipod, (I have 10 in all, and the 10th one is still being written) and I was bored at the time I wrote it, not intending on making it 10 chapters long, (for me that's a LOT of chapters, especially in a story where the chapters are just days apart) so, that's why this chapter sucks. I try to post stuff whenever I can, and so, if the 2nd & 3rd chapters are posted tonight, it's because I stay up 'till about 12:00 AM, so, they might be posted soon. :)

Thank you for reading this (horrible) chapter! I know a lot of people ask for favorites, and reviews, but I never have, so I won't start. If you want to, you can, but if you honestly don't like the story, (so far... I think it might get better... I don't know what you people are thinking about my stories :P) please don't favorite it... Anyways, thanks, if you do favorite or review!


	2. Call Me Baby

madelin89, K2Lover2226 and the other person who didn't have an account, thank you for reviewing :) YOU ARE AWESOME! So, i'm sorry, I didn't see the reviews 'till today. It doesn't send me notifications :/ BUT THANK YOU! I thought my writing was crap, so the reviews made me really happy :) Here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own South Park? _ Oh, and I don't own the song "Call Me Maybe." :P

TO THE STORY!

* * *

KYLE has logged in.  
Fyou has logged in.  
STAN98 has logged in.

STAN98: UGH! I HATE THAT SONG!

KYLE: What song?

STAN98: Call Me Maybe, or whatever the f*** it is! Call me maybe? Her name's Maybe? Ok, fine, I'll call you maybe, 'kay? I F^^^ING HATE THAT SONGGG!

KYLE: "Hey, I didn't just meet you, & how is this is crazy? You have my number, so call me baby." My f^^^ed-up lyrics of the annoying song.

Fyou: ...Uh. It's "maybe," not "baby." They say it in the song title...

STAN98: Yeah, no offence, Ky, but I agree with Craig, 'cause it is ma- OH! XD I REMEMBER NOW!

KYLE: DURR! Idiot! God, I sang that to you, and then Wendy attacked me. Every one thought it was HA-FREAKING-LARIOUS when I was getting MAULED by your gf!

STAN98: Ha, I didn't catch the lyrics, so I thought it wasn't the song you made up.

KYLE: My lyrics (that Kenny helped with, at the end):  
I threw fat-ass in a well,  
He must not have, um fell,  
Now he's back to stay (damn it!),  
And he so fat, he's in my way,

You are the one that I'd miss,  
If I was forced to kiss,  
That idiot we call our friend,  
He still in my way,

Tacos taste good,  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin,' Love you, wind was blowing, where do you think you're goin', baby?

Hey, I didn't just meet you, & how is this crazy? You have my number, so call me baby

Is it hard to look right, at you? MAYBE  
You know my number, so call me baby

Hey, I didn't just meet you, & how is this crazy? You have my number, so call me baby

None of the others, try to chase me, and screw 'no homo', cause this is totally

Fat-ass calls me Kahl,  
I hope he takes a great fall,  
No other words with "all",  
But you still like Wendy,

I hope and wish and deal,  
That you'll seal the seal,  
That you two would be done,  
But I guess not today,

Tacos taste good,  
Ripped jeans, Skin was showin', Love you, Wind was blowin,'  
Where do you think you're goin', baby?

Hey, I didn't just meet you, & how's this crazy? You have my number, so call me baby

Is it hard to look right, at you? MAYBE  
You know my number, so call me baby

Hey, I didn't just meet you, & how's this crazy? You have my number, so call me baby

None of the others, try to chase me, and screw 'no homo,' cause this is totally.

Oh I love you in my life, wanna kiss you so bad, I love you so bad, wanna kiss you so, so bad, Oh I love you in my life, wanna kiss you so bad, You should know that, wanna kiss you so, so bad. (Kenny helped with these lyrics, btw.)

Is it hard to look right, at you? MAYBE  
You know my number, so call me baby

Hey, I didn't just meet you, & how's this crazy? You have my number, so call me baby

None of the others, try to chase me, and screw 'no homo', cause this is totally

Oh I love you in my life, wanna kiss you so bad, I love you so bad, wanna kiss you so, so bad, Oh I love you in my life, wanna kiss you so bad, You should know that, so call me BABY.

km has logged in.

km: Love it & live it, dude. :P I remember THAT song.

KYLE: Har Har, Kenny. She punched me as many times as I sang baby, love, kiss, & skin.

STAN98: She's been a big bitchy drama queen lately.

WT has logged in.

WT: W-who are you talking about, Stan?

km: speak of the devil...

Bebe! has logged on.

Bebe!: I thought Damien was the devil...?

WT: I AM NOT A BITCH, STAN! Between the song Kyle sang, and I KNOW you meant it, Broflovski, so don't give me shit, and you and your friends discussing ME, of all people, being a bitch... It hurts, Stan. It hurts to know that I have to compete for you. It hurts that you been calling me a bitch, and a slut, and who KNOWS what behind my back for YEARS, probably!

STAN98: Wait, what do you mean that you have to "compete" for me?

WT: I-I saw you and Kyle... Kissing.

STAN98: Oh... Uh, yeah.

WT: Did you like it?

STAN98: What?

WT: Kissing Kyle.

STAN98: No, it was horrible, Wendy.

WT: REALLY?

KYLE: Yeah, STAN, REALLY?

STAN98: NO, NOT FUCKING REALLY, WENDY! I FUCKING LOVED KISSING KYLE, NO SARCASM!

WT: How long have... I mean, if you do... uh...

KYLE: 6... um...

WT: Six WHATS, Kyle?

KYLE: Six months...

WT: Did you... uh, do 'it'

km: Oh yeah, they did! I could tell. Also, Stan (literally) would not shut up.

STAN98: I didn't talk THAT much about it...

WT: I thought our 1st were going to be with each other... Stan... I think we should split... Even as friends. For a while, untill I think about all of this bull crap.

STAN98: O-ok...

WT: Thanks.

WT has logged out.

STAN98: KENNY, YOU STUPID ASS WHORE!

km: I prefer not to be called a "whore." After all, it makes me some $$$.

KYLE: Stan's kinda right. Not with the whore part, but that you were stupid to mention Stan & I.

STAN98: Kenny, you're BEYOND stupid. I mean, I don't care romanticaly for Wendy any more, but she's a decent person, & if she tells Bebe, you know it'll spread like wildfire, and both Kyle & My reputations are finished. I know you're proud of fucking everyone in this town that'll let you, but I need to get into college, and football's the way for me to make it. People knowing that i'm gay isn't gonna help. And Kyle's just gonna get teased just as much as I will. So, if it spreads, Kenny, it's YOUR fault. Nice. Bye Ky.

KYLE: Bye.

STAN98 to KYLE: Bye dude. Call me in like, an hour, if possible, please. I wanna talk to you. I just need to- Idk, but please.

KYLE to STAN98: Sure. Rant all your annoyed-ness to me, if needed.

STAN98 to KYLE: Thanks. :) Love you?

KYLE to STAN98: NP. Love you, too :)

km: GUYYSSSS! WHY ARE YOU WHISPER CHATTING?

STAN98 has logged off.  
KYLE has logged off.  
km has logged off.

Fyou: o.O and I'M dramatic when i'm angry... Nvm...

Fyou has logged off.

Bebe!: Gossip's a bitch ;)

Bebe! has logged out.

* * *

Okay, so chapter three and beyond chapters need editing... A LOT of editing, and i'm e-mailing these from my Ipod to my laptop, so I edit them while on the email screen in notes. Thankfully, you can edit stuff while on the email thing. If you have an ipod touch, or Iphone, or whatever, and it came with the notes thing, you know what I'm talking about.

I'll update ASAP,  
-SPcouragexHPMcCormickxOHSCH


	3. Run, Don't Walk

* I used to be SPCouragexOHSHCxHPMalfoy, but I changed my name... Just saying :P *

I've deleted and re-written this on my notes SO many times, it's almost been a year since I wrote the whole story... Oh, how I've missed South Park :') It feels like I've been writing this for forever... I'm going to go back and edit the first chapters, since I was pretty terrible at spelling... I'm not going to leave this story! I do NOT have a beta reader, so don't always expect this to be updated!

Anyways, this story was supposed to be Style, but I ended up making someone in the story get pregnant with two other people, 'cause my mind is super weird, and they all hated Wendy, and I was all sad, and... Yeah XD  
For the chatroom part, the chatroom bleeps out any curse words that aren't abreviated... :P  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
BUTTER'S POV  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Okay, here's something you should know...  
My name is Butters- Well, not really, but people called me that, I guess.  
Anyways, besides my name, there's something else:  
My parents found out I was dating someone they didn't like very much, and they really didn't like the gender of the person, so, since the first day of the first year of highschool, I've been locked in my room. This is the second year.

Of course, I get food, they can't starve me, but I'm like a caged animal. Literally. I thought they were a little off when I was a kid, since they were sending me to Hawaii when I was 10 years old, basically by myself, and they always grounded me. I'm pretty sure no one noticed that, "Hey, Butters is gone!" Really, people?

When I get out of here, the first thing I'm going to do is-  
I shoved my book under the carpet, pretending to sleep, as the door slowly opened. "Goodnight, Butters." Like I was really going to respond. I could hear the guilt in my mother's voice, and I knew that she had some stupid, guilty looking expression on her face. If she felt so bad about it, why couldn't she just stand up to my father? "I don't want you locked up, you know..." Oh, right. She's still here. "Honey, I'm really sorry..."

Stay still... I'm trying not to move around, hoping she thought I was asleep, despite her trying to apologize for something that was long ago decided by my father, that she had no part in. I almost feel bad for not saying anything in response to her apologies, but really, what is there to say?

Most people think of me as "happy," and "cute." Trust me, I can be the opposite of both when I'm really upset about something. I heard my mother sigh, and shut the door. Way to be dramatic. She should be one of those vampire people from Twilight. So should my dad. He's cold and heartless, just like the vampires. He'd fit right in.  
I wish I was normal.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
KYLE has logged in.  
km has logged in.  
STAN98 has logged in.  
KYLE: Hi...  
km: heyy  
STAN98: Hi... :P  
km: kyle hve u evr notice u sound like a girl when u talkk  
KYLE: ... Thanks? WAIT! STAN! Do I sound like a girl?!  
STAN98: ... Kyle, you sound like a manly girl... :D  
km: XD  
KYLE: Thanks for the help, Stan...  
STAN98: Anytime ;)  
km: tht wink face is gay dude  
KYLE has logged out.  
km: SOMEONES in a pissy mood... and someon screwed up ;P  
STAN98: Shut up, dude... I didn't screw up! But I wonder what's annoying him...  
km: anything probly. Kyle's pms-ing.  
STAN98: Did you just say that... XD  
km: yeaaah srry im kinda sad tooo  
STAN98: Why?  
km: im the reason Butters is locked in his room forever... And im sad  
BeBe! has logged in.  
BeBe!: -just- sad?  
STAN98: Hi?  
km: leave bitch! haha jk but yeah im sad  
BeBe!: But I asked if you were MORE than sad... Can I have an answer? :)  
km: ... yeah, I am. Can you leave, Clydes not here  
BeBe!: Rude! And Clyde sucks...  
km: u swal- Nvm ;)  
STAN98: XD XD  
BeBe!: You do, too! But Butters gave out his stuff one time, so it doesn't matter how you do it, really... Go call someone else a sl**, Kenny. Sure, I dated Clyde, and I might've done that, but you have every disease on the face of the Earth. Have a GREAT day!  
BeBe! has logged out.  
STAN98: Dude... A GIRL just called YOU a disease-ridden sl**...  
km: screw her, too...  
STAN98: I'm sure you want to ;)  
km: f**k you, too.  
km has logged out.  
STAN98: Wow...  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
KENNY'S POV  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
I don't have a doorbell, and I barely have a door at all, so I wasn't suprised when I heard Karen just walk right in. She's twelve years old now, and I'm pretty shocked how freakin' fast she seems to grow up... I remember when she was a little kid, and now she's almost 13. Her hair is darker brown, and it's down to the middle of her back, since we really can't afford to get hair cuts... She hangs out with Craig's sister though, which I think is kinda pathetic, she's pretty enough for a twelve year old to have more friends than just emo Craig Tucker's emo sister. Well, we're poor, so, that's probably why...

"Hi," Karen said, walking past me and to her room. Nice, Karen... "Hello to you, too," I yelled, knowing she probably was rolling her eyes. I heard footsteps, and I'm obviously confused. "I need Mysterion," she said, sighing tiredly. "Other people do, too... I'll call him later to see if he can talk with yo-" Back up the stairs. Maybe it's not just Kyle who's all dramatic...

"BUTTERS NEEDS MYSTERION MORE THAN YOU!" I'll regret that later, but whatever. A door slams. I can't deal with Karen's crap right now. More footsteps, AGAIN. "Why is he the only person you ever talk about?!"

"Who? Butters?" She nodded, annoyed. Let's think back... We got closer when he had to go to Hawaii, and when he ate that almond M&M, so... End of fourth grade? Yeah... Then, in the last year of middle school, two years ago, he had a crush on me... We went out last year and he's been locked up in his room for a year.

"He's been locked in his room for a year... Obviously I talk about hi-"  
"THEN WHY DON'T YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!? You... You were a super hero, Kenny... I realised 'Mysterion' is you, but you were the only one who ever wanted to help me... We're family. Family doesn't just forget each other for friends." Karen was crying.

"My friends are family, Karen. They're the only ones who don't ALWAYS laugh at us for being poor, and they don't look at me weirdly because of what I do to get money. They don't care. Stan, Kyle, and Cartman, even if we fight a LOT, are like family. We've all been together as friends since pre-school, and I count them as family. I'm sorry you can't count your "friends" as family, but except that my friends are the reason I decide to get my ass out of my pathetic bed everyday. So, I'm sorry that I'm worrying about my friend who's been locked in his room for a year." Wow, our doors are gonna be broken by next week... I just slamed the front door, and my next stop is Butters' house.

I fucking HATE fighting with Karen, and it only ever happens rarely, but I think everyone's stressed out about some stupid thing... Maybe I need to get back to being Mysterion, just for my friends.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There's the 3rd chapter for you!


End file.
